


3 days

by josiepenelope



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Holidays, maybe a little bit sad, mini series, posie - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiepenelope/pseuds/josiepenelope
Summary: For christmas break Penelope and Josie decide to get out of Mystic Falls and find an answer to a question that's been haunting Josie, on their way back from their failed mission they find out that there's a snowstorm coming and they have to stay at a motel.It doesn't sound like a big deal, but it might be harder when both girls have feelings that they're too afraid of admitting to.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun has gone down, the ground is covered in snow and the only thing shining bright is the moon and the street lights shining on the snow that's so carefully falling down to the ground. Penelope finds it comforting to look out, finds her fingers itching to use her magic and play with it, but she's out in the public and it's something Josie would freak over. ”Is the hamburger good?” Penelope asks, let's her eyes wander over to Josie who's stuffed her mouth with fries. She chuckles and grabs a napkin, ”You have ketchup all over your face.”

 

Josie rolls her eyes, grabs the napkin and cleans her face. ”You haven't even touched your food.” She points out, looking at the plate full of fries and a half eaten cheeseburger. The plan wasn't for them to stay at this diner for so long, they still have to get back to Mystic Falls but with the roads being so slippery, they decided to grab food and then head back.

 

Penelope shrugs, picks up a fry and dips it in ketchup. ”It's hard to eat when I'm worried.” She says, it's not meant to ruin the vibe, but she doesn't know how to act like everything is okay when everything is wrong. Each minutes that goes by makes the lump in her stomach grow bigger and bigger.

 

The smile on Josies face quickly fades away, and her eyes look more sad than anything. She sighs deeply and gently puts her hand above Penelope, making Penelopes heart skip a beat. ”I don't want to have that conversation right now.” Her voice is soft and it cracks by the end of the sentence. ”We can deal with that when we're back at the school.” She clears her throat and gently squiezzes Penelopes hand. ”Okay?”

 

Their gaze meets, and if it weren't for those puppy eyes Penelope would've said no, said that she wants to talk about it right now because the thoughts are killing her, but this is Josie, and she's never been able to say no to her. There's something about those big bambi eyes and those soft cheeks that just make her melt inside. ”Fine.” Penelope smiles softly at her before pulling her hand back.

 

Josie returns the smile, ”Good.” She sounds more happier than she did before and her eyes are back to being warm and full of life. She takes a sip from her soda and looks out the window, it's snowing way more than it was before. ”Do you think the roads are still slippery?” She asks Penelope when the waitress is by their table to pick up their plates.  
  
”Are you driving a long way?” The waitress suddenly asks, and Josie is quick to answer her before Penelope can say something rude; ”Yes, we're actually driving back to Mystic Falls.”

 

The waitress shakes her head, has a concerned look on her face for a few seconds. ”I wouldn't recommend you two girls driving all that way, I heard that there's a possibility for a snowstorm tonight.” She tells them and Penelope rolls her eyes. ”There's a motel a few minutes away from here that you two can stay at.”

 

”No way, those places are usually disgust-” Penelope stops herself when she notices how Josie is glaring at her. ”What?” She mouths at her.

 

Josie sighs, ”I'm not feeling a car crash tonight, Penny.” She says before looking back at the waitress that's just looking uncomfortable and confused with the both of them. ”Would you mind giving me the adress to the motel? We might have to say there.”

 

The waitress nods, tells them that she'll be back in a couple of minutes to give them the adress. Josie says thank you with a bright smile before looking back at Penelope with an annoyed look. ”I'm not getting on that road with a snowstorm coming.” She says, folds her arms right above her chest.

 

”Motels are dirty and cheap places for men to take their mistresses to.” Penelope says rolling her eyes. ”Besides, she didn't say if it was sure that there was going to be a snowstorm.” She tries making a point for them to get back on the road, but there's still a big part of her that wants to check into a motel with Josie.

 

And no, it isn't because of anything dirty, she just wants to feel Josie close to her.

 

Josie picks up her phone from her pocket, ”Let me see the news. If there's a warning, we'll stay at the motel, I don't care if I have to drag you all the way there.”

 

Penelope shrugs, wonders if maybe Josie feels the same towards her, but shakes those thoughts off her quickly. There's no way that a kind person like Josie could ever like her in that way. ”Fine.” She mumbles and looks out the window again.

 

…

 

”This motel is like twenty minutes away from here.” Penelope complains when they set in the adress. ”We could be getting on-”

 

”I don't want to hear it!” Josie says before Penelope can even finish her sentence, she puts on the radio on the car and searches for a good channel. ”Let's just get a good sleep and early tomorrow we'll get on the road, I promise.” Josie says with a smile.

 

”You're lucky you're so damn cute, or I would kick your ass right now.” Penelope says, making Josie giggle, and like always the sound of her giggles makes her feel warm inside and the lump in her stomach is gone. ”Now, put on some music.” She starts the car.

 

”This radio is shitty, I'm going to connect it to my phone instead.” Josie says, doesn't care that Penelope hates her music taste. ”And no, I won't put on some 'emo shit' like you always call it.” This time Penelope is the one who laughs and Josie can't help the big smile that spreads across her face.

 

The car ride to the motel feels like just a few seconds, both girls laughing so much it starts to hurt. They fill the car with singing and failed attempts at high notes, Penelope argues that Josie knows how to sing, making the brunette blush and mumble a thank you shyly.

 

To Penelopes surprise and Josie relief, the motel they find doesn't look trashy and dirty. The building is white and big, looks very much modern and there's a neon sign that says motel with all big letters. ”I think this is a motel.” Penelope jokes when she catches Josie staring at the sign. Josie rolls her eyes, ”Stupid.” She chuckles, she puts her arms around her. ”Shall we?”

 

Even the inside is clean, there's christmas decorations everywhere and the place looks very cozy, almost something Penelope could get used to. The woman by the desk almost drops her jaw when the two of them walk in, ”You two must be very cold! Come in, come in!” She says.

 

Josie takes Penelopes hand and drags her with her to the front desk, ”It's freezing outside.” She says.

 

Penelope looks at Josie, it's so typical of her to always wanting to make small-talk when it isn't needed. All she wants right now is get in a damn bed and be warm. ”Do you have a room available?” She asks before Josie can continue her long story about the snow. ”With two beds?”

 

The woman shakes her head, ”I only have two room lefts and they're all with one bed, but you can take one room each?”

  
”No, it's fine.” Josie says. ”We can share a bed.. Right?”

 

Penelope can already feel her heart starting to race, ”Yeah.. Yeah, sure..” She says, damns herself for sounding so insecure but hopes that Josie doesn't care about it, or maybe she didn't even notice. The woman smiles at the both of them, ”It's on the third floor.” She hands them the key and Penelope is quick to grab it. ”Thank you so much.”

 

Penelope just smiles at her before making her way to the stairs, she's trying not to freak out over the fact that the girl she's been crushing on for years, is now going to sleep right next to her. Maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal if it wasn't for the fact that the last time they shared a bed, they had a heavy make out session. But that was also when they were both drunk and neither of them had ever mentioned it after.

 

…

 

”So, that's all my information.” Josie smiles at the woman before handing her back the pen and her information.

 

The woman smiles back at her, ”I hope you and your friend have a good stay here.”

 

Josie nods, ”Thank you.” She can feel her palms sweaty and the thoughts of, once again, sharing a bed with Penelope is making her very nervous. She walks up the stairs and tries calming down her nerves, she's always know they had a flirty friendship, but is that really all it is?

 

Flirty but with no feelings? The only thing she can think of is, that one time they kissed and she felt like her body was one fireworks, everything just felt right and she couldn't get enough of her, couldn't get enough of how she tasted and how perfectly Penelopes soft lips felt against her own. It was something she hadn't been able to stop thinking about, and ever since that her feelings for her bestfriend had just grown bigger and bigger, just a simple smile from Penelope and she felt like the whole damn zoo was in her stomach.

 

Of course, it was something she was too scared to admit to everyone, but Lizzie. And Lizzies reaction wasn't really the perfect reaction, which also made her want to not tell anyone else, and last of all, Penelope. The humiliation if maybe Penelope didn't feel that way towards her.. It was something she wasn't able to risk, and what if it destroyed everything for them?

 

Josie bits the inside of her cheeks, it's just one night.. She can do this. If things weren't weird after that make out session, then why would this be? She finds the door to their room and opens it, Penelope looks ready for bed and she feels relief that soon this will be over. ”Tired?” Josie asks, she closes the door behind her and unzips her jacket.

 

Penelope nods, ”It's been a looong day.” She says, dramatically dragging out her words and laughing afterwards.

 

Josie smiles at the sound of her laugh, ”I can't wait to get in bed and get some rest.” She says, not really paying attention to what Penelope is doing, she takes off her shoes and when she looks up to say something to Penelope, she notices that she's only standing in her underwear. She clears her throat, feels her cheeks burning and looks away as quick as she can, but it's too late 'cause Penelope already noticed.

 

”What?” Josie can already tell by the tone of her voice that she's going to be teasing her, without even looking at her she can imagine the smirk on her lips. ”Nothing..?” Josie says, swallows hard.

 

”You know I sleep in my underwear, but I can sleep in my jeans if it makes you so turned on.” Penelope teases her.

 

”No.. It's fine.” Josie mumbles, why is she acting so weird? It's not the firs time she's seen Penelope in her underwears, a bikini is almost the same thing, right?

 

Penelope chuckles, ”So you _want_ me to sleep in my underwear?” She continues the teasing and Josie just rolls her eyes.

  
”You're so annoying.” Josie says, walks right past her to the bed and gets under the cover.

 

Penelope has the same smirk on her lips as she watches Josie making her way back to the bed, ”You like what you see, Saltzman?” It sounds like a joke, but Josie can't be sure if she's really joking or not, it almost sounds like she wants her to be serious.

 

”You know I'm just messing with you.” Penelope laughs, she grabs a pillow and throws it at her. ”Don't be so grumpy.”

 

”I'm not grumpy.” Josie defends herself, picking up the pillow and throwing it back at Penelope, she's trying her best to not look like a creep and staring at her for too long, the last thing she wants is Penelope to know what's really going on.

 

Penelope chuckles and takes a seat by the end of the bed, ”A little bit.” She smiles.  
  
”Let's just go to sleep, I'm tired.”

 

”Fine.” Penelope crawls over to her side of the bed, she turns off the lamp on the nighstand, her body gets under the covers and Josie can feel her cold body against her own. ”You're so cold.” Josie says, it's hard to see Penelopes face in the dark but the lights that shine through the window makes it a little bit easier.

 

”Well, I am freezing.” Penelope says, moves a little bit closer to Josie. ”Would you mind sharing a little bit of body heat..?” Josie can tell by the tone of her voice that she sounds nervous to ask. The question takes her by surprise, but before she can even answer her, she puts her arms around Penelopes body and moves closer to her, her hair smell like flowers and honey, a good combination of sweet. The cold skin against her own skin feels oddly good enough, and Josie can feel her heart starting to beat faster and harder.

 

Both girls are silent for a few minutes, not knowing what to say or do, but one thing is sure; neither of them want to move, in fear of maybe ruining the little moment they're having. Josie closes her eyes and is just about to fall asleep when Penelope turns around, so they're laying face to face.

  
”Jojo?” She whispers, her voice sounding fragile.

 

”Mhm..?” Josie answers, sounding tired.

 

Penelope doesn't say anything for a few seconds, Josie just feels her heand running through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. ”Are you scared?”

 

Josie sighs, ”We agreed on talking about that when we're back at the school.” She says, the little trip they did today was to get answers and find a way to stop what's going to happen in the future, but nothing was found and Josie could see the frustration in Penelopes eyes when they were told that nothing could be done. The merge is going to happen, and it's either Lizzie or her that will make it through.

 

”I can't sleep thinking about it.”

 

Josie almost says that she can't either, but not wanting to make Penelope more worried she says; ”Think about something else then.”

 

”I don't want to think about the other thing.”

 

”And what's that?” Josie asks.

 

Once again, Penelope doesn't say anything for a few seconds, but they're so close to each other that Josie can almost swear that she can feel Penelopes heart beating faster and harder, just like hers; ”How badly I want to kiss you right now.” Penelope whispers, almost way too low for Josie to hear.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When the sunrises once again, the snow has only gotten worse. There's not a person in sight, every car in the park lot are covered in snow and it doesn't look like anyone has gotten out to continue their road. If that wasn't enough, Penelope hasn't said a thing since they both got up from bed.

 

She said goodmorning and went straight to the bathroom and Josie feels a lump in her stomach growing bigger and bigger. The only thing that she can think about is Penelopes raspy voice.

  
_”How badly I want to kiss you right now.”_

 

It sends shivers through her body, creates a warm and fuzzy feeling inside of her, and maybe if her father wasn't such a control freak, something could've happened last night. Josie would've had the courage to finally lean in and kiss her, maybe she would've told her how crazy she's about her.

 

But no. Instead her father called and she picked up, once the conversation was over, she turned over to look over to Penelope and she was in deep sleep, or atleast it seemed like it. Josie spent maybe an hour awake, thinking about it and how she was going to bring it up again. She didn't want to let it go, to let that moment go.

 

If anything, she had just gotten the confirmation that Penelope liked her, as in, more than a friend, and that made her feel like there was butterflies in her stomach. It almost felt like the perfect gift, to have her love returned. Josie hears the bathroom door open and Penelope comes out with a towel wrapped around her body, it's almost too short to cover her whole body. ”The bathroom is free, if you want to shower.” Penelope says, walking towards the bed and picking up her bag. ”I think the road should be better by now.” Not even once does she look up to meet her gaze.

 

Josie nods, clear her throat and nervously plays with her hair between her fingers. ”There's a place right around the corner, I thought maybe we could grab breakfast there before leaving?” She carefully suggest, lets her eyes follow Penelopes movement as she looks through her bag.

 

”Yeah sure.” Penelope answers.

 

Josie gets up from the bed and heads to the bathroom, ”I'll be quick.” She says, hears Penelope mumble something but she can't quite figure out what she says. She walks into the bathroom and closes the door right behind her. She sighs deeply and leans towards the door. Hopefully this doesn't turn into some awkward roadtrip, not when they've had so much fun.

 

…

 

The place Josie found is way smaller than Penelope could imagine, but it has a cozy vibe to it. It's pretty dark inside with a lot of christmas lights inside, there's a small christmas tree by the counter and a santa that she can swear, makes Josies heart melt. They haven't really had a conversation, well, some words have been exchanged but Penelope feels slightly embarrassed.

 

She can't let the fact that she said those words to Josie just slip, it's like her own words are haunting her head and it's driving her crazy. A part of her almost thought that Josie felt the same, or rather, was hoping that she would. But once she picked up her phone, she just couldn't handle the rejection and instead pretended to be asleep. ”I'll take a seat and you can go and order.” Penelope says, without even getting an answer from Josie, she goes to the back of the coffee shop and gets seated.

 

This morning when she woke up next to Josie, she wanted to slap herself in the face. So dumb, so dumb. The damage was already done, so how could she possibly make Josie forget? Maybe Josie felt like it was too awkward to bring up, maybe that's why she hasn't said anything about it. Penelope leans her back against the leather seat, her fingertips slowly and softly hitting the table as she grows impatient with the situation.

 

The line wasn't that long, but somehow it feels like Josie has been gone for nearly half an hour. What could possibly delay the brunette so much? Penelope searches for her with her gaze and founds her standing by the counter, talking with some guy. Penelope rolls her eyes, she's too nice to ever be rude and interrupt someone, but she's starving. ”Jojo?” Penelope shouts, waves her hand in the air. She watches Josie excuse herself, nodding towards Penelopes way before going to their seat. ”Who was that guy?” Penelope nearly chokes on her own words when she realizes how jealous it sounds. ”He was cute.” She quickly adds to make it look like she doesn't care. But truth is, he wasn't cute.

 

Josie shrugs, takes the seat infront of her and hands over her hot chocolate and sandwich. ”I don't know, he was talking about the roads being closed for today.”

  
”What?”

 

”Yeah, last nights storm was really bad. Some people got into an accident, so they're closing the road for today, possibily tomorrow.” Josie doesn't seem to mind it, she grabs her sandwich and takes a bite. ”Is that a problem for you?” She asks with her mouth full.

 

Usually Penelope would find that disgusting, but when Josie does it, she can't help but find it adorable. ”For me? You mean us.” Penelope corrects her, she can feel the frustration taking over her body and she has to remind herself that this isn't Josies fault. ”We need to get to Mystic Falls.”

 

Josie grabs a napkin, waves it around as she starts talking; ”It's not like I'm going to die yet, we got plenty of time. Why don't we just see this as.. Vacation?” She suggest with a soft smile on her lips. ”We're behind those gates almost everyday of the year, forgive me for enjoying some time outside that stupid school.”   
  
”Don't say that.” Penelope says, ignores what ever came out from Josies mouth after she said that she wasn't going to die _yet_. She can't even think of a world where Josie isn't right next to her with that bright smile she always wears, she can't think of a world without her kindness and compassion. It's not just real, it's something that she never hopes that she'll ever have to experience. ”We're going to find a solution.” Even if that means I have to risk my own life, for you to live yours to the fullest, she almost adds on, but bites her tongue and takes a look out the window.

 

She feels Josie tiny and soft hand reaching for hers, she gently puts it above hers and the touch of her warm hand sends several emotions through her body, but it's nice, and something she loves. Like in a way her touch puts her on fire, but it's a good fire, the kind of fire she could get used to. ”I didn't mean to upset you..”

 

Of course Josie would be the one to apologize when she's the one who could possibly die. Only Josie would be able to put her own feelings aside and try to understand Penelope. ”Don't apologize.” Penelope sighs. ”You're the one that..” She can't even say the words. ”You're probably more scared than I am.”

 

Josie doesn't answer her, she just pulls back her hand again and takes a bite of her sandwich. ”Lizzie, M.G and Hope didn't have much luck either in New Orleans.” She says after a few minutes of silence.

 

Penelope can tell by the way she speaks, and how her eyes shift that she's disappointed, and she just wants to run over and hug her. Hold her close to herself and make sure nothing bad ever happens to her. ”Let's do something fun today.”

 

The words leaving her mouth must surprise Josie, she tilts her head to the side and almost looks at her as if she's gone mad. ”I thought you wanted to get out of here?”

  
”Well.. I do.” Penelope admits. ”But, if we're going to be stuck here for today and tomorrow, why don't we make the best out of it?”

 

A soft smile spreads across Josies face and Penelope feels like she's finally done something right. ”What do you have in mind?”

 

”Surprise.”

 

 

…

 

What Penelope had been planning was driving Josie crazy, she wasn't really the kind of person who liked being spontanious. She liked being aware of what was going around her, knowing what was to come and when. Being unprepared just wasn't it for her. So when Penelope only told her to get dressed up, she didn't really know what to expect. There wasn't much to do in the little smalltown they had been stranded at.

 

But it's somehow Penelopes specialty to always find a bar or some play to party. So when they enterred a small karaoke bar, she wasn't too surprised. The karaoke part slightly terrified her. ”Are you singing tonight?” She asks, praying to God that Penelope doesn't have a plan to get her on that stage.

 

Penelope has that infamous smirk on her lips, the one that's very playfull and often a sign that she's planning something. ”Maybe.” She walks over to the bar. ”I thought, maybe you could sing. You're a great singer, Jojo.”

 

It's not the first time Penelope tries getting her to sing in public, it all started when they studied together and Josie was humming to some melody, never had she seen someone be so impressed by her singing. Then it just became a habit, Josie would sing a lot for her, sometimes even write stupid songs, but nothing that she would ever sing to Penelope. ”You know I don't sing for crowds.” Josie takes a seat by the bar, takes a look around the bar. It's mostly drunk middle aged men, but somewhere there's young adults, everyone screaming and laughing loudly.

 

”Four tequila shots, please.” Penelope tells the bartender, before turning to look over to Josie. ”Alcohol can help against those nervs, you know?”

 

”Only if you sing with me.”

 

Penelope hands her over two shots, ”Deal. But I can't promise you there won't be any people throwing tomatoes our way if I join you.”

 

Josie chuckles, she thinks Penelope is silly. She knows that Penelope can sing too, she just doesn't do it. ”I'll take the tomatoes for you.”

 

Penelope smiles at her, ”Well. Then here's to getting drunk and doing something we never would've done.”

 

Josie takes the shot and drowns it, she feels the burning in her throat and her first instinct is almost to throw up but she manages to hold it down. Drinking really isn't her thing, especially doing shots.

 

…

 

After a couple of shots Penelope can feel her head getting heavier and her cheeks flushing, it's easier to laugh and words just keep leaving her mouth. Not that she minds though, Josie is in the exact same state and they're both having fun. Even with her cheeks flushing like that, she can't help but think Josie is the most beautiful girl she's ever laid her eyes on. Her gaze keeps wandering to her lips and she licks her own lips, imagining how it would feel to kiss her again, wondering if she tastes just as sweet as she did before. Although, now she doubts it. She probably tastes like tequila mixed with vodka raspberry.

 

”What?” Josie giggles when Penelope just starts laughing at her own thoughts. ”Do I have something in my face?” She moves closer with her chair to Penelope.

 

Penelope shakes her head, ”No.” She says, tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. ”So, are you singing or what?”

 

Josie chuckles, looks over to the stage where a middled age man has just gotten of the stage. ”I think I will.” She says, sounds confident and looks so too. She smiles at Penelope, ”Don't let anyone throw tomateos at me, please.”

 

Penelope throws her head back when she laughs, she shakes her head. ”I promise.” She smiles at her. ”I won't.”

 

”Good, 'cause then I'll have to kick someones ass, and I'm not really good at that.” Josie says before she leaves her and walks over to the stage.

 

Penelope follows her with her gaze, watches the way she talks to the guy, she can't really tell what song she's choosing but what ever it is, she knows she's going to crush it. The little brunette holds the microphone in her hand, the lights are shining on her and for the first time, Penelope can't see if she's nervous or not. She just looks so.. Happy.

 

Her eyes are glowing, full of life and happiness. She's always wearing a smile, but the smile on her lips right now is big, bright and genuine. It's the kind of smile that could light up the whole world after dark, and once again; Penelope feels butterflies and all kinds of feelings in her stomach. For a moment there, everything around her disappears and all she can see is Josie in the light.

 

The sound of the drunk people in the bar just disappears and all she seems to know is her. That's until Josie does something with the microphone that makes a sound, that almost makes Penelopes ear bleed.  
  
”Oh. Sorry.” Josie says into the microphone, her voice sounding soft.

 

Penelope smiles to herself, ”Oh Jojo..” She chuckles. The music finally starts playing and Josie starts singing, and she sounds magical. The voice of an angel, and she doesn't even seem like she's trying to sound this good, she just _is_. As the song goes on Penelope notices how comfortable Josie is getting on the stage, swinging her hips to the rhythm of the song and spinning around. Various people are whistling at her, cheering her own and she sometimes laughs in the mic.

 

But it's adorable and Penelope gets up on her feets and cheers her on with everyone in the bar. She claps her hands together and watches how Josie fills the bar with life with her singing, several people get on their feets and start dancing.

 

Once the song is finished, Josie hands over the mic, thanks everyone for the applauds and walks back over to Penelope. ”So.. That went well.”

 

”Are you kidding me? That was amazing, Jojo!” Penelope says and pulls her into a hug. Her warm skin against her own makes her feel good, and when she pulls back she notices how close their faces are to each other.

 

But Josie isn't looking at her, she's staring at her lips and Penelope knows exactly what she should do.

 

Penelope grabs the back of her head and presses her lips against Josie, and they're just as soft as she remembers them. She feels like there's fireworks going off in her body, a connection being made, like they're meant to be. Like their lips are meant to be locked. She can taste the tequila but doesn't mind, just pulls her even closer and kisses her again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh, thoughts?


End file.
